deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E151 - Ganondorf VS Dracula Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E161 - Ganondorf VS Dracula Q&A | Is the MCU NOT Cinema?! - #150 on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC150. This episode is sponsored by UNTUCKit (Go to http://untuckit.com and save 20% on your first order by using code CAST at checkout) and Bespoke Post (Get 20% off your first monthly box when you sign up at http://boxofawesome.com and enter the code BATTLECAST at checkout). This episode aired October 22, 2019. 0. Ben Singer, Joshua Kazemi, Sam Mitchell and Torrian Crawford are the hosts. 1. Ganondorf VS Dracula Q&A 1.1. Ganondorf VS Dracula has fewer questions than Sasuke VS Hiei because the verdict is "more clear cut". (Edit: Can you just say this is more accurate?) 1.2. Q: Would the Triforce of Power protect Ganondorf from the soul sucking abilities of Dracula? A: Specifically, there is a possibility - in Twilight Princess, the Triforce keeps the souls of Zelda and Link from being lost. But the soul of Ganondorf has been manipulated before, like in Link between Worlds. This argument does not matter much though in the long term, Dracula is just way more powerful. 1.3. Q: Is Soma Cruz dodging legit light? A: Yes. Despite moving slower than expected because video games - they must allow the payer and viewer to see what's happening. Beamos was shooting lightspeed lasers and Soma Cruz dodging them means he was dodging light speed attacks. 1.4. Q: If the Belmonts can kill Dracula with a holy whip, why Ganondorf cannot kill Dracula with a holy sword? A: Belmonts can kill Dracula only via the whip under specific circumstances. Also, Death Battle does not scale a character to another character the said characters never interacted with. The Belmonts could just be way stronger than Link and Ganondorf. Or, the Belmonts should not be able to solo Dracula without plot device - Ben asserted if a Belmont and a Dracula were dropped into a Screwattack Death Battle Dracula would win 9 times out of 10 - Death Battle is not about presenting heroes' traits. Sam asserted that heroes winning villains are either tropes or by circumstances. (Edit: Still does not accept the demon slaying whip is low multiversal against evil forces huh?) 1.5. Q: The Golden Goddesses created a multiverse, not just the Hyrule (that's the Lorule and Termina), should Ganondorf scale to the GGs instead? Which would make him way more powerful than one Chaotic Realm? A: This piece of info is from an American website in 2006, and it is not supported by games. Ben viewed that Lorule has its own Triforce and it takes the Lorule Complete Triforce to keep the Lorule from crumbling. And Ganondorf only usually has the Triforce of Power, not even the Complete Triforce. 1.6. Q: Why the Complete Triforce is not given to Ganondorf? A: (1) Ganondorf does not wield the COMPLETE Triforce most of the time. Death Battle never gives off one-time weapons to their characters. (Sam added that this is why Batman does not have Hellbat as his standard arsenal and therefore not in the previous three battles. (2) (Irrelevant) The Complete Triforce is a wish granting machine. Like the dragon balls in Dragon Ball. 1.7. There are different ways to set up a Death Battle, you can apply different situations, but in Death Battle they tend to generalise the character, not just full composite characters. And that is what makes Death Battle fun. 1.8. Ben: Torrian you gave good feedback. Torrian: No. Ben: You did a good job. Torrian: It's not me. I do practically nothing. Ben: Fine. Torrian: Thanks to all of them- (Sam interrupts) I know who they are! I am remembering their names! DevilArtemis, Daitomodachi, Doovad Hohdan, David Fischer... See? They do a killer job. They're awesome. Ben: And Liam Swan wrote the episode. 1.9. Ben once planned Ganondorf VS Dracula as a 2D sprite fight, but with the "4Ds" and Source Filmmaker, the 3D model fight is possible now. 1.10. Ben planned to have more 3D model fights in SFM, but will limit them to fights that can be done with it. Otherwise still Unreal. 1.11. David & other DBX animators were brought in-house for Death Battle as Death Battle crew outsource animation jobs to freelancers. (Ben: That's how you get a job buddy.) 1.12. Sam said DBX would come back but he was not so sure when it would launch. Sam is planning to find people to make the lineups. 1.13. Ben did not think Dracula could win Ganondorf until he studied the thick stack of lore around Castlevania. Ben reminded that Screwattack tend not to dig into a character until a matchup is decided. 2. What's going on 2.1. Last week, esteemed director Martin Scorsese made headlines with his criticism of superhero movies, which have enjoyed a huge resurgence thanks to Marvel’s hugely popular parade of blockbusters in its interlinked ‘cinematic universe’. 2.1.1. Sam is surprised Martin Scorsese is still alive as of today after he spoke such thing. 2.1.2. Ben: Martin Scorsese is 80 years old now. Torrian: Now this makes a lot of sense. 3. Community Death Battle - Zuko vs Dinobot 3.1. Team Zuko 3.2. Team Dinobot 3.3. Team Death Battle views 3.3.1. Ben MAY pick matchups from live chats for the coming Community Death Battle. 3.3.2. Ben acknowledged that Zuko managed to catch a lightning bolt directed at Katara and that lightning in the Avatar verse are moving at the speed of natural lightning which is quite crazy. But Ben thought Zuko did not tank the ship explosion point blank (like he actually escaped from that) and the crystals Zuko destroyed may just be fancy name rocks. 3.3.3. But Ben noticed that the lightning is an instant kill move in the Avatar against normal humans. Sam was not so sure how often the Beast Wars characters got zapped by lightning and blasted by lasers and plasma. 3.3.4. Sam is not so sure about how laser and plasma in Transformer work in the Avatar verse, like if Zuko can deflect/redirect them with his powers. 3.3.5. Screwattack is giving Zuko the Sozin's Comet should Zuko gets into Death Battle. 3.3.6. Ben had one Community Death Battle in his mind but he is saving this for later. 3.4. Zuko vs Dinobot - 61%(+2) : 39%(+2) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Red Hood vs Winter Soldier (super well-requested) Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast